The Story of Orish
In comparison to other languages, Orish is extremely new, but it already has a unique story. It was first planned by Or Hoshmand in 2008, when he was approximately 8 years old. In this period he was surprised that he discovered how difficult and irrational Hebrew, English and other languages are, and he perceived that as a problem that he has to solve. To solve this problem, he decided to invent a new language. Even before he decided to invent a new language, he had a hobby of inventing new words, he asked his assistant about the words he invented, and his assistant told him that these words are in Orish (in Hebrew: אורית), she added the suffix of languages to his name, and then he used this name for the language he has invented. According to Or Hoshmand, the reasons many languages are that difficult is because at least one of these principles is broken: * A writing system with a limited number of characters, in which the characters are easy to remember and capture. * A flat orthography, with one letter for each phoneme, no more than one phoneme for each letter, no silent letters, no invisible phonemes, no letters that represent combinations of phonemes, no combinations of letters that represent single phonemes (unless there is a good reason for that), and no spelling that doesn't fit to the pronunciation. * An absence of difficult sounds and combinations to pronounce and a presence of easy sounds and combinations to pronounce, a phonemic distinction between sounds that are clearly different and equally easy to pronounce but no phonemic distinction between sounds that are extremely similar and not equally easy to pronounce. * No gender inflections or other types of inflections that don't change the meaning of the sentences but some of them are incorrect (no agreement). * No change of a word's spelling or pronunciation because of the word before or after it, or when adding a prefix or a suffix. * No more than 4 tenses of verbs, future, present, past and neutral. * No distinction between words that don't really have a different meaning such as magma and lava, while scientists may use the differently for most people they are the same, or even eating and drinking, or driving and riding, or many wearing verbs, etc. * Absolutely no diglossia, the spoken language and the written language must be the same, except for technical differences such as the sence that is involved when using them. When Or Hoshmand started planning Orish he floundered which writing system to use for Orish, the Hebrew script and the ISO basic latin script were the only writing system he knew, and he was unsatisfied of both of them. Then, he tried to invent a new writing system that unfortunately was difficult to learn because the symbols were difficult to capture. The reason is because Or Hoshmand had no idea how they should look and he scribbled them (see Alphabet for the full story). He tried to invent the writing system over and over again but he was never sure about it before he discovered other writing systems. In 2011 he abandoned the language he wanted to develop completely, because that was too difficult for him and he didn't know what to do with that, and he concluded that being strict of rules of languages is not as important as he learned in school. In 2014 Or Hoshmand became aware that in our reality there are much more unsolvable problems in many different aspects of life such as health, economics and politics. He accepted that there is no realistic way to solve them, and instead he started establishing a new universe that he called Ordream. This is an imaginary universe in which Or Hoshmand tries to solve as much problems as he can in many different ways, he managed to solve many problems but throught education he came to linguistics, and in linguistics he had difficulties, he didn't know how to solve the linguistic problems, and he wasn't sure that they still exist in Ordream. In 2016 Or Hoshmand discovered that in Hebrew there are many official norms that most native Hebrew speakers are not even aware that they exist, he discovered a gap between the standard Hebrew and the spoken Hebrew that he wasn't aware of before, but this time he didn't feel like he has to follow the official norms but to use discretion before he chose which norm to follow. He disagreed with many of the norms that he became aware of. In 2018 Or Hoshmand discovered that he mispronounced many words in English, either because in English the spelling doesn't always represents the pronunciation reliably, there are some sounds that he didn't know how to pronounce or wasn't aware that they exist in English, and even he didn't associate the letters with the correct sounds. Then, after he discovered that, he tried to study the phonology of English, which sounds exist in English and how to pronounce them, and then how to pronounce the different words in English ignoring their spelling. That became pretty successful because Or Hoshmand already understood in phonetics, and he used his knowledge to learn to pronounce new sounds in English that helped him to improve his pronunciation in English. In this period he came up with the idea of inventing a new language again, this time with more crystalized ideas, and he related this language to Ordream.